


【侠团bg】伙伴

by anxing



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Summary: 要素仙r跳
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Shalnark
Kudos: 1





	【侠团bg】伙伴

库洛洛把短裙往上拽了拽，以便大腿之间的缝隙能露出更多。夜风一直往皮下钻，鼓胀胀地像是什么虫子。街对面的路灯发红，照地水泥路血淋淋的， 远远的能看见亮光在晃。

库洛洛心想应该是个穿皮鞋的，运气还不错。走到眼前发现他西服穿的松垮垮的，身上全是酒渍。

库洛洛摆出六的手势，被那中年人掰了掰手指，想再砍点价。

“我今年才15，不愿意去找别人吧，我不缺客人。”

“...你是做手活，还是做全套？”

“都行，上楼吧。”

库洛洛瞄了眼楼上的窗户，看到金色的脑袋在玻璃上晃了晃。没等把下巴收回就闻到了中年人身上的臭味，他一边拽着库洛洛摇摇晃晃地上楼，一边把手指往裙下伸。

“等等，先洗澡……”库洛洛进门时推搡了他一下，紧接着面门就挨了一拳。血液温暖地从鼻孔里鼓了出来，甩得她胸前全是血。没等库洛洛视线聚焦，就被男人抓起头发按在床上。他把头用力的被褥上按，空出一只手扒扯她的内裤。库洛洛难以呼吸，挣扎地抓挠旁边的空气。直到子弹上膛的声音救赎般的响起。

“裤子提好，滚下来。”

侠客把枪顶在男人的后背上，逼迫他举起手来。库洛洛爬起来把膝窝上的内裤提上。鼻血嘀嗒不停，洇在手心里顺着手腕流经小臂，如同黏滑温暖的淫液。

“妈的…人长得软塌塌的，拳头倒是硬。”

库洛洛跑到卫生间冲血，叫侠客把钱包里的现金点一遍。

“额，怎么说，钱不多不少。”侠客把现金揣进怀里，用枪比划着叫男人把手表摘下来扔到床上，然后到角落里蹲着。

“今天就得把进货的大麻钱交上，给我把枪，再抢个商店吧。”

库洛洛照了照左颊，靠近鼻骨的地方被打出了一片淤青，细细的小血点肿在紫色的圈里，密密麻麻沁出血花。

“走吧。”库洛洛接过侠客丢来的枪，挑起眼在男人的腿上射了两发。在对方的哀嚎里数了数膛里的子弹。

侠客在身后看着她亮闪闪的耳坠，随着摆动拍打在颈窝的汗液上。他觉得库洛洛穿吊带太冷，想把外套脱给她。却又不太会开口。

“侠客，把你外套借我下吧，这身皮太显眼了。”

库洛洛把手伸进口袋，正好摸到侠客抽剩的烟盒。她想起街道尽头有个买烟酒的商店，老板是个黑皮的卷毛男。库洛洛把烟叼在嘴里，转头向侠客借火，对方正垂睫盯着自己的大腿。裙子刚好能遮住屁股，白肉在走动里闪闪烁烁，柔软地涨动着。她没觉得愤怒或是羞耻，更多的是歉意，是自己让气氛变得暧昧不适的。

“我们可以去抢烟酒店，在此之前可以去商店买点面具和面包什么的…你饿不饿？”库洛洛把沾了口红的烟塞回去丢给侠客，笑着说道。没等他回答，子弹就把旁边的告示牌蹦出了一个洞，铁的声音响的吓人。

“嘿，卖假粉的小子！给我滚过来！！”

一个留小胡子的胖子在车里开枪，弹片刮到鸭舌上，直接把侠客头上的帽子打飞了。库洛洛穿着高跟鞋跑得跌跌撞撞的，拽着侠客钻进胡同里。那人开着车不能及时进去，气的往胡同里乱开了几枪。侠客把库洛洛压在垃圾桶上，墙灰续落落掉了他俩一身。

“所以，你上次卖给他的是什么？”库洛洛算是彻底走光了，内裤刮在侠客的皮带扣上，他一起身就会被彻底刮坏。

“我把维生素片碾碎卖给他了，那东西变成粉和可卡因也差不多嘛，对身体还好。”侠客弓着背摸索着皮扣上的勾丝，可越着急那东西就缠的越死。他觉得血液上涌，痒酥酥地把自己腹下烧至灼热。库洛洛的两腿和他交缠，私处的肌肤随着自己的移动越露越多。侠客的手指打滑，颤个不停。

妈的妈的妈的……别是现在。

库洛洛闻着他发旋上的汗水，感觉自己的肉穴被什么不停摩擦，顶撞于她的阴蒂上下。库洛洛摸了摸睫毛上的墙灰，明白伙伴在她身上勃起了。

“侠客，侠客，没事的。冷静点。”库洛洛拽住他的上衣，让对方靠近她。侠客下体顶撞出来的东西深深埋进了两腿间的唇齿里，羞耻和性欲膨胀的令他颤抖，让人控制不住想要抽插的冲动。

“好了，我解开了。”库洛洛顺着两人之间的缝隙站到了地上，他的阴茎也从私处紧实的肉缝里滑弹到了小腹，最后彻底离开库洛洛身上的温度。库洛洛整理了下衣服，静静看了他一眼。

“还是我自己去吧，你把钱交给派克，晚上基地见。”库洛洛说的轻描淡写，没有一丝情乱。侠客看着她的侧脸，心脏还在喉咙里滚滚蠕动，他顺了顺炸起的毛，一句话也说不出。

妈的

侠客听着高跟鞋声哒哒走远，靠着垃圾箱塌下身子。方格状的蓝天被电线划割，看起来破烂又廉价。他摸了摸空瘪的烟盒，从里面揪出一条烟。上面染着红色，廉价口红的颜色。

他抿在唇印上，让尼古丁烫的自己舌尖发麻，也不想把烟身拿下。


End file.
